Voltando a viver
by Priscila Marvolo
Summary: Paul acabou o colegial e começar o curso de Dieito na Universidade da Califórnia. Mas lá ele vai descobrir mais do que uma nova vida. Vai descobrir que não tem todas as respostas. Nem mesmo todas as perguntas.
1. Dizendo adeus

**Voltando a viver**

Por Priscila Marvolo

Era estranho dizer adeus àquela simpática cidadezinha litorânea. Essa era a mais pura verdade, embora eu mesmo não quisesse aceitá-la. Posso dizer que inegavelmente eu passei bons momentos aqui. Nunca pensei que ser ligado a colégio, e participar de suas hierarquias poderia ser tão divertido. Pelo menos estando próximo do topo dela.

E também o fato de ter outras pessoas para fazerem o meu serviço de mediação não deixava de ser um atrativo a mais.

Ah! Devo me apresentar, que rude. Meu nome é Paul Slater, e eu sou um deslocador. Eu posso viajar pelas dimensões, além de ver mortos. Mas nas palavras de Suze, outra mediadora, nós não passamos de mediadores metidos a besta. Mas eu acho que quando ela falou isso, ela estava mais se referindo a mim do que a ela. E de forma alguma eu a culpo, eu fui bastante obtuso com relação a ela.

Quando notei que ela era iguala mim, em termos de dom, eu achei que ela deveria ser minha. E eu fiz de tudo para ficar com ela, o que acabou não sendo tão sábio ou bonito. É, definitivamente muito bonito, mas eu estava um pouco obcecado então dê-me uma desconto.

Hum... Sim, talvez eu estivesse muito obcecado. Talvez.

Mas acabou não dando certo, e tudo o que eu fiz foi terminar de unir ela com o outro cara. Outro cara que para inicio de conversa, nem era um cara, e sim um defunto, mas fazer o que? Quem um dia dirá que entende completamente as mulheres?

Mas sabe? Foi melhor assim, os dois se gostam, até eu reconheço. Eu nunca gostei dela assim. Alias, para falar a verdade eu nunca gostei dela. Eu só estava obcecado nela. Eu achava que ela era o certo para mim, e esqueci que nunca senti nada por ela. Embora ela seja uma garota muito charmosa e com bastante estilo, eu nunca fui realmente apaixonado por ela. Nem por ninguém. Mas eu queria, não, eu precisava de companhia, e achava que só ela servia. fazer o que? Eu estava sendo obtuso, como já disse.

Hoje em dia ela é uma amiga, e até o Jesse é, embora a gente se trate de uma forma meio rude, acho que algum laço ficou entre nós. Algo como o fato d'eu não ter feito o que eu fiz, nunca possibilitaria que eles ficassem juntos.

Mas chega, eu não estou aqui para falar sobre a Suze e Jesselândia.

Sabe, a verdade é que eu sempre soube que era diferente, e sempre me mantive afastado de todos, até do único que poderia me ajudar, meu avô, já que ele também é um deslocador. Mas ele tinha sido considerado louco pelo meu pai, e eu não queria me misturar com loucos, me achava especial, e fui colhendo informações solitariamente. E crescendo solitariamente.

Posso garantir que não foi muito divertido, mas não foi de todo ruim, porque além de um dom incomum, o criador me deu alguns outros diferenciais. O meu porte físico, o meu charme e a minha inteligência sempre me abriram as portas que eu queria.

E isso me faz voltar ao ponto de partida. Ou alias, o ponto onde eu darei a partida. Ponho a chave na ignição, dou uma última olhada na casa que foi meu lar por quase 2 anos, sorrio de leve para a janela do quarto de meu avô e arranco com minha BMW conversível.

Passo por todo o trânsito caótico de Carmel. Quando passo na frente da Academia Junipero, lembro-me novamente de tudo o que eu vivi ali, e algo como saudade me vem no peito. Mas pensando bem, não era como se eu nunca mais fosse voltar, então não preciso ter saudades. Eu moraria a poucos quilômetros daqui. Eu posso muito bem ser o presidente do clube de tênis na faculdade também, oras.

Perto da saída da cidade, eu entro no posto para completar o tanque antes de começar a viagem. Meu olhar se depara com uma figura loira radiante, que também estava ali abastecendo, só que diferente de mim, que estava inteiramente vestido com uma camisa pólo, calças macias e sapatos Gucci, Kelly estava de biquíni rosa, uma mini saia provocante, uma bonito chapéu e um sorriso falso nos lábios.

- Então quer dizer que você vai embora mesmo, Paul? - ela fala tentando fazer manha. Tão fútil, mas ao mesmo tempo tão linda e tentadora. Além de boa de cama.

- É, Kel. É uma proposta boa demais para se jogar fora. - saio do carro rapidamente e começo a abastecer. Ela pelo visto já acabou e vem em direção a mim, andando com aquele rebolado completamente desnecessário.

- E eu não mereço nem um beijinho de despedida? - ela faz uma cara pidona, enquanto cruza os braços abaixo do peito, fazendo eles parecem ainda maiores.

Sorte minha, era que eu já tinha anticorpos contra Kelly Prescott. Caminhei dois passos até ela e dei uma beijinho estalado na bochecha dela. Coisa que foi bem sábia, por se eu tivesse optado por um local a uns 4 centímetros da onde eu a tinha beijado, o grande namorado dela teria visto e eu não queria mais uma surra.

Porque além dos melhores anos, Carmel me rendeu as maiores surras. Não que eu tenha algum orgulho quanto a isso.

- Hey, Slater. Você já teve sua dose de Kelly, deixe os outros aproveitarem também. - Brad Ackherman falou caminhando até ela e enlaçando ela pela cintura. Eu ainda me perguntava como Kelly conseguia conviver com alguém do tipo dele. sabe? Do tipo acéfalo.

- Relaxa, Brad. Pode ficar sossegado que eu estou saindo da cidade. - dei um sorriso e um aceno e segui para o posto pagar a gasolina. Pensando bem, pior do que Kelly, era Suze conviver diariamente com aquele porco. Tinha agora uma sincera pena dela.

Quando sai da lojinha suja, os dois já tinham saído. Tanto melhor para mim. Entrei no carro e segui pela estrada. A viagem não seria longa. E eu trataria de deixá-la bem mais curta, pensei enquanto afundava meu pé no acelerador e ligava o som no último volume.

Eu tinha uma sensação estranha, de como se eu tivesse entrando em uma coisa nova. Naquela hora, quando eu ainda não sabia de nada, eu achava sinceramente que era porque eu estava indo para a faculdade, e começando uma nova fase de minha vida. Por Deus, como eu estava enganado. Mas a música tamborilava nos meus ouvidos e o som me aquecia fracamente, não tinha porque eu pensar que alguma coisa daria errado.


	2. Primeira Vista

**Capítulo 02 – Primeira vista**

Foi pouco menos de três horas viagem. O que foi muito bom. Tinha saído de Carmel as 8 e alguma coisa, e o sol, antes acolhedor, estava infernal. E como essa cidade não era beira-mar, ela estava bem sufocante. Não tinha vento algum, eu me sentia no meio de um deserto. Havia muito branco, e até de óculos escuros eu sentia minhas vistas ofuscadas.

Contornei um pequeno parque, que circundava um lago escuro. Algumas pessoas pareciam almoçar em bancos por ali, a salvo do sol embaixo das copas de grandes árvores. A grama estava tão verde e bem cuidada que poderia ser confundida com um tapete. Não dava para não gostar do lugar. Quando você esquecia o calor, claro. Até que eu não tinha ido para uma cidade ruim, se quer saber.

A essa altura eu já me perguntava onde seria o campus, e depois de uma curva fechada a resposta apareceu na minha frente. Era bem grande, não, era enorme. Quatro prédios de tijolos vermelhos, um gramado impressionante, vários tipos de pessoas passeando, ou simplesmente se deslocando, na maioria carregando livros. Uma placa velha, mas bem cuidada, informava que eu tinha chegado a UnCal.

Procurei o estacionamento, e não tardei a achar. Depois do carro estacionado, eu sai andando na direção que era indicada a reitoria. Poucos passos depois, eu me deparava com um prédio menor e mais moderno, entre 2 prédios grandes de tijolos. Três andares, todo envidraçado e espelhado, com direito a estacionamento privativo e uma pequena fonte. Um anjinho segurava uma flor e dela saia água. Engraçado, mas eu tive a nítida sensação de que aquele anjinho ria da minha cara enquanto levantava sua flor jato d'água.

Entrei na sala e agradeci aos deuses por terem dado inteligência suficiente para os homens inventarem o ar-condicionado.

Lá dentro fui recebido por uma secretária velinha e bastante simpática, que ficou elogiando tanto que quase não me deixou falar quem eu era. Depois de ouvir o nome, ela disse que o reitor, August Granger, estava me esperando na sala.

Com uma agilidade incomum para a idade ela me levou até o elevador.

- Segundo andar a direita, meu rapaz! - a velhinha falou alegremente enquanto voltava para seus afazeres.

Bem. Na verdade ela não precisava dizer que era a direita, porque era a ÚNICA sala no lugar. Não se podia dizer que sr. August não gostava de impressionar.

Antes de bater na porta, um senhor miúdo, de olhos verdes vivazes e com uma cabeça tão branca que parecia que tinha nevado nela, abriu a porta e falou em uma voz rouca e tempestuosa.

- Sr. Slater! Mas que prazer em conhecê-lo! Entre entre! - ele abriu espaço para me permitir a entrada e me apontou as cadeiras. - Estou realmente honrado em encontrá-lo, Padre Dom me teceu ótimos comentários sobre você.

- Bondade dele, sr. Granger. - falei modestamente. Não que eu achasse que Padre D. tivesse inventado nada, é só que ele omitiu algumas das coisas que eu fiz no colégio, aparentemente.

- Oras! Sem modéstia! Aluno brilhante, poderia facilmente ir para Harvand... - o interrompi de seu breve discursos eloqüente;

- Eu fui convidado, mas preferi não me distanciar muito de Carmel. Digamos que me apeguei a cidade. - e, antevendo uma réplica, continuei - Mas não queria continuar exatamente lá, então optei por um outro centro da Universidade da Califórnia. Espero que não seja algum incomodo.

- Nem pense nisso, meu rapaz! Nem pense. - ele falou abanando as mãos, com um sorriso nada sincero no rosto. - Mas me diga, seus papéis já estão todos em ordem, a que devo a visita?

- O dormitório. Recordo-me que lhe falei ao telefone que não iria alugar apartamento na cidade, e o sr. disse que conseguiria facilmente um quarto para mim. - tentei falar naturalmente, como se a estada ali já não estivesse bastante cansativa. Claro, tirando o fato do ar-condicionado.

E ele respondeu, mas infelizmente eu não ouvi. Porque meus olhos correram a sala e pararam na grande janela que havia logo atrás do sr. August. Dava para um vão comprido, entre os dois prédios de tijolos, e estava muito bem gramado e iluminado, como um corredor com tapete verde.

Mas não foi aquilo que me fez ignorar as palavras dele. Foi uma garotinha estava ali no vão, encostada em uma das paredes, com o queixo apoiado nos joelhos que haviam sido flexionados. Ela usava um conjunto verde água muito bonitinho, e um pequeno chapéu combinando. Cachos de um marrom escuro e brilhantes chegavam-lhe o meio das costas.

Mas também não foi a beleza do quadro em si que me chamou atenção. O que realmente me chamou atenção foi o fato dela emitir um fraco brilho. Como se uma pequena estrela tivesse competindo com o sol, e perdendo feio.

O que realmente me chamou atenção foi o fato dela estar morta.

- Sr. Slater! - o tom repreensivo com o qual o reitor havia dito meu nome me trouxe de volta da realidade roubada por aquela pequena figura.

- Desculpe, reitor. Eu realmente acho que todo esse sol acabou me cansando. O que o senhor dizia? - o meu tom de voz não demonstrava minha consternação perante o fato. Eu havia escolhido aquela cidade não só porque ficava próxima. mas também porque tinha o menor índice de criminalidade e mortalidade. O lugar onde menos provavelmente haveriam fantasmas para pentelhar o meu juízo. Mas eis que nas minhas primeiras horas, eu já encontro um. E não satisfeito em ser um fantasmas, ainda deveria ser uma garotinha de uns 12 anos. Deus, eu não mereço isso.

- Eu disse que já havia separado a chave do seu quarto. Está com Morgan, lá na recepção. - ele falou meio desconfiado. Olhou a janela para ver o que eu tinha visto, e como não viu nada, não tardou em encerrar aquela conversa. - Bem, se não se importar, eu tenho bastante trabalho a fazer.

- De forma alguma. - me levantei e apertei a mão estendida dele. Desci o elevador e em pouquíssimo tempo eu já havia pego as chaves e já estava dentro do meu carro seguindo pelo caminho que Morgan, a velhinha, havia me indicado.

Por que eu não conseguia tirar a imagem daquela garotinha de minha cabeça? Porque ela parecia tão insatisfeita? "Oras! Ela está morta, acho que isso já é bastante ruim" pensei para mim mesmo enquanto dirigia lentamente.

Mas enfim, os fantasmas teriam de vir depois. Fossem eles adultos ou crianças. Naquele momento, tudo o que eu precisava era de um bom banho.


	3. Caminhada no Gramado

**Disclaimer: **A Mediadora (The Mediator) é uma obra ficcional da autoria de Meg Cabot.Todos os direitos são exclusivamente dela, mas quem sabe ela possa me dar o Paul um dia? Sabe... Quando ela enjoar.

**N/A: **Essa fic está classificada como K. Mas a qualquer momento ela pode virar M. Então, por favor, se você achou alguma coisa de abusivo, me informe por review ou me mande um e-mail que tentarei solucionar, não precisa, de maneira alguma, enviar uma notificação para o FF .net sobre sua insatisfação pessoal à classificação dada pela autora. Okay? smiles

**Voltando a Viver**

Por Priscila Marvolo

**Capítulo 03 **

Caminhada no gramado

Deve ter demorado uns três minutos para eu sair da reitoria e chegar no prédio onde eu iria ficar. Era o segundo de três prédios cinzentos e simples, cada um com três andares e várias janelas. Havia um pequeno gramado a frente, mas a maior parte era acimentada, deixando tudo menos vistoso do que o resto do campus.

Mas pelo menos era limpo E arejado.

Estacionei o meu BMW na área para os residentes e sai andando com minhas 2 malas. Havia conseguido um quarto individual e com um frigobar. O que era bem difícil, pelo que eu soube, mas ter pais influentes ajuda muito nessas situações.

Então chequei o pedaço de papel e fui para meu prédio. Um lance de escadas e um corredor comprido e eu estava na porta do 212. A chave emperrou um pouco, mas depois de um empurrãozinho, ela cedeu.

Não era uma maravilha. Não mesmo.

As paredes pareciam recentemente pintadas de branco, um armário de duas portas de metal, um sofá pequeno, uma mesa com cadeira, uma cama baixa, mas, pelo menos, não tão estreita como eu imaginei.

Ah! E o frigobar.

Balancei minha cabeça e larguei as malas no meio do lugar. Andei até o banheiro, e ele também era ofuscantemente branco, mas era até bem fresquinho. O problema era que era meio pequeno. Bem, aquilo não era um hotel cinco estrelas, no final das contas. Mas daria para o gasto.

Pensando de forma otimista, até demais no meu caso. Eu me livrei das roupas e entrei debaixo do chuveiro. A ducha não era potente, mas pelo menos eu poderia escolher entre frio e quente. Fiquei uns bons 15 minutos ali, só recebendo a água na minha cara, ou pelo menos tive essa sensação.

Quando estava saindo do banheiro, enrolado com uma toalha na cintura e outra enxugando os cabelos foi que eu notei a vista da janela. Dava para ver a distância os fundos da reitoria, e aqueles dois prédios de tijolos vermelho. Instantaneamente eu corri meu olhar até o lugar no qual eu havia visto a garotinha, mas agora ele estava vazio.

Sacudi minha cabeça até ter esquecido completamente qualquer tipo de assunto paranormal e acabei molhando o quarto todo. Mas quem se importava, com aquela (falta de) umidade no ar já já estaria tudo seco.

Troquei-me sem pressa, e mal tinha acabado de me pentear uma batida soou forte na porta.

- Hey! Senhor residente novo! Todas nós queremos te conhecer, porque você não sai da toca? - uma voz feminina falou como se estivesse sorrindo. Dava para ouvir uns risinhos divertidos, do outro lado da porta.

Abri a porta e vi três garotas paradas com roupas de tênis. As três estavam igualmente úmidas de suor e tinham o mesmíssimo sorriso de quem recebeu uma surpresa agradável.

- A que devo a honra? - sorri marotamente enquanto encostava-me à porta, de certa forma tentando esconder a bagunça instalada no recinto.

- Sim! - a morena falou. - Sou Christie Trevor do 207, - ela tinha cor de canela, cabelos curtos e lisos de um castanho acobreado - aquele apartamento ali - e ela apontou um outro apartamento do outro lado da parede.

- Eu sou Stacy Valentine. Divido o quarto com a Chris. - um pouco baixinha, de um cabelo loiro platinado comprido e peitos tão grandes quanto seus olhos azuis, que me olhavam de uma forma que chegava a ser criminosa.

- Valerie Bell. Sua literalmente vizinha de quarto. - ela que havia batido na porta e agora apontava para o 213. Também era a mais alta das três, loira, olhos castanhos e compleição atlética.

- Paul Slater. Prazer, garotas. - elas trocaram olhares interessados entre si, coisa bem desconcertante, mas não deixei que elas notassem.

- Então sr. Slater - Valerie falou enquanto me puxava para fora do quarto. Stacy fechou a porta, enquanto Chris me pegava pelo outro braço.

- Vamos dar uma caminhada. - Stacy falou sorrindo.

- Somos veteranas de Direito, soubemos por Morgan que você tinha chegado, e é realmente bom ver que os calouros que chegaram são tão... - Chris falava enquanto encostava-se ao meu braço de forma bastante... sinuosa.

- Interessantes. - Valerie completou rindo.

- Joga tênis também, Paul? - Chris falou enquanto descíamos as escadas. - Você tem um perfil assim.

- É, jogo. Era o presidente do clube no colégio.

As garotas deram gritinhos, e eu vi que elas não eram muito deferentes de Kelly e suas amigas. Só que tinha um pouco mais de peito. E pelo jeito como falavam e me tocavam, mais experiências em outras áreas. Se é que você me entende.

Elas continuaram fazendo perguntas bobas, enquanto andávamos pela alameda arborizada. Então, o celular de Stacy tocou e ela o pegou do bolso da saia e já foi tagarelando;

- É?! Já chegou? Valeu, Morgan, depois te entregamos os biscoitos. - e rapidamente desligou.

- Foi um prazer te conhecermos, Paul. Mas agora temos que continuar nossa tarefa de reconhecimento. - Valerie falou piscando. E foi andando. Stacy deu um tchauzinho e a seguiu.

- Ah! E sexta vai ter uma festa na casa de um cara de Jornalismo. E você vai, totalmente, com a gente. - Chris falou sorrindo e acenando enquanto corria para alcançar as outras duas que já estavam bem na frente. - Não aceitamos não como resposta!

- Não pretendia negar. - Mas creio que elas não ouviram, já iam longe, entre risinhos. Mas quem se importa mesmo com isso?

Rindo um pouco da situação que havia me encontrado a poucos instantes, segui de volta para o meu quarto. Umas nuvens apareceram no céu, e uma brisa gostosa passou pelo lugar. Mas não era uma brisa salgada como a que eu me acostumara nesses últimos tempos, era uma brisa fresca, cm cheiro de grama recém cortada.

Estava tão distraído em pensamentos que fui pego de surpresa quando uma mão pousou no meu ombro.

- Hey! Vejo que já foi assediado pelas Power Puff Girls! Meu nome é Charles Thomas, sou da sala delas. Um terror, não? - Um rapaz que parecia ter seus 20 anos, cabelo bem curto e magro falou.

- É. Elas não perdem tempo. E, aliás, acho que o apelido combina bem. - disse enquanto analisava um pouco a situação e continuava a andar.

- Com certeza. Até elas concordam um pouco. - Charles riu alto - vai ficar no alojamento também?

- Sim. - falei displicentemente. - No segundo prédio, 212.

- Uh! Também sou de lá, 203. - e depois falou uma coisa totalmente inesperada - Espero que você não tenha medo de fantasmas...

Ahn? Fantasmas? Ele falou _fantasmas_? Ah meu Deus! Só era o que me faltava.

Mas pelo jeito, minha cara perplexa o fez pensar que eu tinha realmente medo, o que o fez cair na gargalhada. E não vou dizer que gostei disso. Porque não gostei. Nem um pouco.

Ninguém. _Ninguém_ ri da cara de Paul Slater.

- Ah cara! Você não acredita mesmo nisso, acredita? – ele falou antes de mim, ainda fazendo força para não continuar rindo.

- Óbvio que não. Só fiquei meio surpreso, porque você falar uma coisa tão estúpida quanto fantasmas. – acho que eu fiquei com uma cara muito feia, que rapidamente Charles se refez.

- É o que falam, sabe? De um fantasma que fica pelo campus, se lamuriando. Algo como um assassinato que teve aqui na década de 20, ou 30. Sei lá.

Engraçado, como minha cara de mau às vezes assusta. Por que agora o cara estava falando claramente como se quisesse se desculpar. Que mane.

- Hum. Super interessante. – falei bem irônico. Porque normalmente as histórias de fantasma têm fundamento, e se não bastasse aquela menina, ainda tinha outro. Afinal, aquela menininha não podia assombrar o lugar. Não mesmo.

- Mas voltando ao que interessa, elas te chamaram para a festa de Bruce? – por elas, entendesse as PPG.

- Sim. Você acha que vale a pena? – perguntei um pouco curioso.

- Claro que vale. Sabe, quando se é calouro fazer uma boa impressão nessas festas, ou mesmo com elas, te poupa do trote, sabe? Principalmente se você faz moral com elas, por que, acredite – e daí o tom dele passou para um sério enigmático – elas são as piores veteranas que se pode existir, quando elas não gostam de você.

- Sem problemas. Acho que elas gostaram de mim. – falei lembrando dos olhares que eu recebi. Por um segundo eu tinha pensado que elas iriam me atacar ali na porta mesmo.

- É! Elas têm disso.

Nessa altura já estávamos dentro do prédio, subindo as escadas. A conversa continuou mais simples, com ele me perguntando sobre a escola da qual vim, e eu perguntando sobre como as pessoas se divertem ali. Despedimos-nos e cada uma seguiu para os eu quarto.

Nossa. O quarto estava mesmo uma bagunça. E o que era uma pena, eu não agüentava viver numa bagunça, o que me obrigava a arrumar tudo.

Em pouco mais de uma hora, o quarto estava bastante aceitável, e eu notei, depois de um longo e sonoro ronco, que eu estava _morrendo_ de fome. Céus! Já era 3 da tarde, e a ultima vez que eu comi eram 8 da manhã.

Sai do carro com carteira e chaves, bati na porta de Charles, que atendeu prontamente.

- Já vai me explorar, calouro? – ele parecia divertido por ter quem pirraçar.

- Não, mas estou com fome. E onde diabos se come algo que preste nessa cidade minúscula? – falei no mesmo tom dele. O que pareceu divertir ainda mais ele.

- Venha comigo, _calouro_. Te ensinarei a arte de comer bem em Sunny Village! – depois disso ele voltou para dentro e eu pude ter uma visão do quarto. Parecia que era dele a algum tempo, haviam muitos livros espalhados, alguns restos de comida e sacos de batatas fritas pelo chão, e fotos de possíveis parentes e alguns pôsteres de times.

Em dois minutos já estávamos dentro do meu BMW, já que Charles não queria dirigir, e seguimos para, o que segundo ele, era a melhor lanchonete da região. Por Deus, eu só queria um restaurante onde pudesse comer de verdade. Era pedir demais?

E foi quando estava manobrando para sair do campus que eu a vi novamente.

Estava à sombra de uma árvore, sentada delicadamente, e o chapéu ao seu lado. Cabelos castanhos compridos e ondulados que balançavam sobre o vento fraco, a pele um pouco morena, brilhando fracamente.

Então, eu fiz uma coisa, que se me perguntarem, eu não saberei responder o porquê. Simplesmente desviei o carro para passar bem ao lado dela, enquanto levantava os óculos, para deixar que ela notasse que eu podia vê-la tão bem quando ela poderia me ver.

Charles reclamou algo sobre estar pelo caminho errado, mas não liguei, voltaria para o caminho depois de olhar a menina bem de perto.

Quando carro estava quase se encostando ao passeio eu diminui a velocidade e encarei-a nos olhos. Eram de um mel escuro sob a luz do sol, provavelmente seria de um castanho médio no escuro, e estavam completamente apavorados ante a perspectiva de ser vista. Tentei sorrir encorajadoramente para ela e tudo o que ela fez foi segurar o chapéu e sumir. Sem uma palavra.

Não vou negar que fiquei surpreso, não tanto pela reação, mas por ver que ela não era uma criança de uns 11 anos como eu imaginei, ela devia ter uns 14 ou 15 anos. As roupas antiquadas que fizeram eu me confundir.

Mas antes que tivesse completado o meu pensamento, Charles, enfurecido, apertou a buzina com força e me xingou alto.

- Ce ta louco, imbecil! Estou aqui há 3 horas gritando que é para o outro lado e você ai, fingindo que não estava escutando, é louco ou o que? – falou balançando a cabeça, como que se perguntando se falava em outra língua.

Em outra ocasião eu talvez tivesse respondido bem mal-educadamente, mas a visão da menina, digo, garota me deixou meio estupefado. E tudo o que eu disse foi:

- Desculpe, acho que estava meio distraído. Para que lado mesmo?

Charles girou os olhos e falou, agora voltando ao seu tom divertido.

- À direita, calouro das nuvens. À direita.

E estranhamente eu não discordei da forma que ele me chamou. Porque eu realmente estava meio que nas nuvens, meu pensamento não estava naquele carro, estava naqueles olhos assustados.

**N/A: **Se gostou, por que não deixar uma review? Me deixaria tão completamente feliz, você não tem idéia shine eyes


	4. Palavras Trocadas

**Discaimer: **A Mediadora, e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Meg Cabot. Porque se fossem meus, eu já teria virado adepta da bigamia faz tempo.

**Voltando a Viver**

Por Priscila Marvolo

**Capítulo 04 **

Palavras Trocadas

Rapidamente, para ser mais exato, em um final de semana, eu tinha descoberto como aquela cidade funcionava. E afinal, ela não era lá tão pequena, embora fosse, decididamente uma cidade bem pacífica.

Bem, e na mesma velocidade, infelizmente, as aulas haviam começado.

Okay não tão infelizmente assim, porque eu havia gostado bastante delas. Bons professores, assuntos interessantes e bastante tarefa. O que conseguiu, pelo menos durante algum tempo, manter minha mente ocupada o suficiente para eu não pensar naquela garota. Ou melhor, naquele fantasma.

Mas nessa quarta-feira, de sol forte e vento fraco, que eu voltei a pensar nela. Oh, bem. Não que eu tenha voltado a pensar nela necessariamente. O caso é que eu a vi, e quando você ver uma coisa que te incomodou, mas você tinha esquecido, você simplesmente volta a pensar nela.

E uma coisa é preciso dizer em meu favor. Ela não me viu, nem muito menos, pareceu sentir que estava sendo observada. Pelo menos por um tempo.

Era o meu horário de almoço, e eu não teria mais aulas a tarde. Tinha tirado aquele período para adiantar uma pesquisa que Muffles, vulgo profª. Montaugue, havia passado. E a biblioteca me pareceu um lugar agradável para se pesquisar, visto que era, possivelmente, o único lugar silencioso de todo o campus.

E eu não estava errado, para um dia normal do ano letivo, a biblioteca parecia bem vazia, mesmo tendo os seus atrativos ar-condicionados funcionando a toda. O que deveria ter sido um indicativo para mim, mas não foi.

Entrei, falei brevemente com a bibliotecária e ela fez o meu cartão do lugar. Com um sorriso cortês eu segui pelas prateleiras olhando os títulos. Era tentador demais.

Eu sempre gostei de ler, e aquele biblioteca era enorme, mesmo eu não tendo percebido isso logo de cara, porque ela é um comprido vão estreito. A variedade de títulos era assustadora, foi a minha primeira percepção. A segunda coisa que notei, é que a bibliotecária não estava fazendo um serviço muito bom, já que havia títulos totalmente fora de ordem. Stephen King do lado de Darwin, vê se pode?

Aquilo era outro indício, mas ainda assim eu não percebi. Não percebi que fora ali que havia começado toda a história do campus ser amaldiçoado por fantasmas.

Segui corredor a dentro, e só bem no fim eu achei alguns dos livros que me foram indicados. Quando me virei para voltar para as mesas de estudo, notei que tinha feito um caminho bem grande, e não estava nem um pouquinho com vontade de refazê-lo novamente. Decidi que iria caminhar até o final e sentar encostado na parede, onde iria dar uma boa olhada, e decidi se eles iriam servir ou não para a pesquisa.

Depois de três passos, alguma coisa me fez parar. Ali estava um pouco mais frio que no resto do lugar, olhei para cima, e nada de abertura do ar-condicionado. E foi nessa hora, somente nessa hora que eu saquei. Depois que você trabalha no meu ramo durante um tempo, fica difícil não notar o que significa quando a temperatura baixa sem nenhum motivo aparente.

Dei mais um passo e olhei por entre as prateleiras. Acho que eu devia estar esperando encontrar o fantasma que assombrava o campus. Era um cenário clássico, se eu fosse parar para pensar. Então, imaginem a minha surpresa, quando eu vi, que encostada à parede do fundo da biblioteca estava a garota fantasma, com um grande livro apoiado nos joelhos, lendo avidamente.

O chapéu estava novamente jogado ao seu lado, e seu cabelos compridos estavam enrolados para trás, enquanto os olhos, agora castanhos, estavam correndo apressadamente pela página, como se alguma palavra fosse fugir dali e ela não pudesse acha-la de novo.

E como da outra vez que eu havia encontrado-a, eu não poderia ter dado o motivo pelo qual eu fiquei olhando para ela, velando sua leitura, pelo buraco entre Romeu e Julieta e Teoria da Aritmética Moderna. Nem poderia dizer por quanto tempo eu fiquei fazendo isso, mas poderia dizer o numero de páginas que ela virou.

Então, sem qualquer explicação, eu sair do meu estupor, e resolvi que era hora de mostrar a ela que não estava sozinha.

Não vou dizer que foi um lance de genialidade da minha parte, nem nada do tipo, é só que eu tinha ficado sem idéias de como me mostrar ali. Não veio a cabeça limpar a garganta, ou chama-la de algum modo. Isso não seria digno de mim.

Não, o que seria digno de Paul Slater era dar a volta naquela estante e interromper a pobre alma penada de sua leitura. O que este Paul Slater não contava é que havia mais um livro que ela leria, ou tinha lido, no meio do caminho.

E aconteceu uma coisa que eu não sinto nem um pouco de orgulho, acho que sinto menos orgulho do que das surras que levei de Jesse, ou da quantidade que levei de foras de Suze.

Eu tropecei. Tão digno.

Nem fez barulho nem nada, graças a Deus, mas também não foi a entrada que tinha esperado.

E então que eu senti novamente o peso daqueles olhos castanhos sobre mim, e pude ver enquanto a expressão dela foi de:

curiosidade por alguém ter caído ao seu lado;

reconhecimento quando notou quem eu era e

pânico quando se lembrou que eu poderia vê-la.

Nessa hora eu tinha tanta certeza do que ela iria fazer que nem cogitei que ela pudesse fazer o que na verdade ela faria. E bem, o que ela fez foi respirar fundo, ou pelo menos aparentar fazer isso, e falar, em uma voz tão cristalina e firme que não parecia vir daquela forma pequena e amedrontada que estava ao meu lado.

- Você pode me ver?

- Posso. – eu falei, me sentando, e tentando recuperar um pouco do meu orgulho ferido. – E sou um mediador.

- Um o que? – ela perguntou curiosa, enquanto piscava os olhos diversas vezes, como se eu fosse algum tipo de miragem.

- Eu posso ver fantasmas – falei, já cansado daquele discurso de sempre – e os ajudo a seguir em frente.

Alguns segundos se passaram, e a menina parou de piscar, meio que admitindo que eu estava ali e falando com ela. E então o rosto dela se iluminou em ironia.

- Não precisava realmente falar da parte dos fantasmas, depois que você falou que poderia me ver, isso se tornou meio obvio. – ela falou largando o livro de lado, e fixou sua atenção em outra coisa: em mim. – O que eu não entendo, é porque ajuda-los a ir em frente.

Ta ai. Ela me pegou. Eu mesmo não sabia o porque, só sabia que era certo. E eu havia descoberto aquilo de um modo não muito divertido em Carmel, mas ainda assim eu sabia que era aquilo que eu deveria fazer. E de preferência, sem me deslocar.

Mas acho que enquanto eu pensava numa resposta plausível, ela simplesmente pareceu perder o interesse pela pergunta que havia feito. E sendo assim, mandou outra.

- Qual o seu nome?

- Paul Slater. – e antes que ela fizesse outra, porque esse é o grande problema de crianças, as perguntas, eu fiz uma a ela – E qual o seu?

Ela pareceu desconfortável, e olhou para a estante de livros. E depois de uns instantes respondeu, com a voz não tão segura.

- Eu não quero falar meu nome. Mas pode me chamar de Mel, antigamente me chamavam assim. – e por antigamente, ela queria dizer na época que estava viva, eu saquei. Os olhos dela, ainda sem voltar a me encarar, pareciam tão tristes quanto fosse possível. Talvez até doloridos. E eu simplesmente soube que eu não devia insistir nesse assunto com ela, pelo menos não agora. Alias, eu deveria mesmo era mudar de assunto.

- Então, não acredito que era você o fantasmas que assombrava o _campus_. – eu falei marotamente. E isso pareceu surtir um efeito imediato, porque ela se virou para mim com força suficiente para desarrumar um pouco o cabelo.

- Mas eu não assombro o _campus_! – ela falou indignada, com as bochechas coradas de raiva. Parecia uma boneca de porcelana revoltada.

- Então tem outro fantasmas no _campus_? – falei divertido, enquanto rodava o chapéu dela em meu dedo.

- Não! – agora ela parecia horrorizada.

- Então como o boato começou? – instiguei, me divertindo ainda mais, porque agora ela parecia furiosa.

- Oras! Eu nunca assombrei o _campus_!– agora ela parecia completamente envergonhada. Era tão divertido ver como ela era _transparente_. E não estou me referindo a transparência comumente atribuída aos fantasmas. – O máximo que eu faço é ler uns livros. Que mal a nisso? – ela falou inquiridoramente.

- Mal nenhum, - falei imaginando a cena – mas deve ser bastante divertido entrar na biblioteca e ver os livros flutuando. Ou a bibliotecária trancar a biblioteca arrumada um dia, e na manhã seguinte ver ela totalmente bagunçada.

E para o meu deleite, ela ficou ainda mais vermelha. Mel estava totalmente envergonhada.

Sem responder, ela tentou pegar o chapéu da minha mão, mas não foi rápida o suficiente, e eu me levantei. Ela se levantou também e começou a tentar pular para alcançar o chapéu, que eu ergui acima de minha cabeça. Ela, que era tão obviamente muito mais baixa que os meus quase 1,90 ficou saltitando tentando pegar o chapéu enquanto dizia, em uma voz manhosa.

- Me dá!! Me dááá!! É meeeeu!

A essa altura eu já estava rindo, me segurando para não soltar uma grande gargalhada. Para evitar isso,abaixei a mão e entreguei chapéu a ela.

De inicio pareceu surpresa e temerosa como se eu fosse tirar ele do alcance dela quando ela tentasse pegar, então eu disse:

- Juro que não vou puxar. – falei sério. Ela pareceu me avaliar durante um tempo, e falou um "Okay" enquanto pegava o chapéu. Que rapidamente foi para o topo da cabeça dela.

Então de repente ela fez uma cara muito malvada e falou, com uma tentativa de voz assustadora.

- E não faça isso novamente! – e depois de um segundo ela fez uma coisa inesperada.

Sorriu.

Não qualquer sorriso, mas um sorriso aberto e radiante, daqueles que só uma criança ou alguém muito feliz pode dar. E eu entendi ela. Quantos anos ela deve ter passado sem ter trocado sequer uma palavra com alguém, só imersa naqueles livros, enquanto ainda estava presa a esse plano?

- Você é uma gracinha. – falei rindo novamente e coloquei a mão na cabeça dela, sobre o chapéu. E então o rosto dela foi tomado de um medo que era bem superior ao que ela demonstrou quando notou que eu estava olhando ela. Era mais como... pavor.

Ela deu um passou para trás e me olhou como se eu fosse um monstro e antes que eu pudesse perguntar o que eu tinha feito.

- _Não toque em mim_.

Ela estava tão apavorada quanto fosse possível alguém estar. E antes que eu conseguisse perguntar o que eu tinha feito de errado em tocá-la, a imagem dela tremeluziu e sumiu.

Eu pisquei varias vezes. Não entendia nada._ O que diabos eu tinha feito de errado._

E com esse pensamento eu caminhei até a saída da biblioteca, mostrei os livros a bibliotecária que os catalogou e eu voltei para o meu dormitório rapidamente. Na verdade, eu não tinha nem notado o que eu estava fazendo, mas alguma coisa me fez seguir para o meu quarto.

Cheguei lá,guardei os livros, e eu toma rum banho, para ver se esquecia aquele encontro na biblioteca, mas meu olhar foi capturado pela janela.

O sol iluminava novamente aquele pequeno vão entre os prédios e lá eu pude ver a figura de Mel, diminuta, abraçada aos próprios joelhos. E algo me dizia, que se não estivesse de tão longe eu veria ela tremendo. Porque ela ainda estava assustada, eu sabia.

"_Algo como um assassinato que teve aqui_..."

As palavras de Charles caíram em mim como uma chuva de granizo. E eu entendi que se eu quisesse saber o que tinha dado nela, o porque dela ficar tão apavorada, eu não podia simplesmente perguntar a ela.

Eu teria que descobrir de outra forma.

**N/A: **E ai? Gostaram da Mel?


End file.
